Electrical waxer/polishers have gained widespread public acceptance because they relieve much tedious, redundant effort required in waxing and polishing an object, such as an automobile, by hand. Such electrical waxer/polishers typically include a hand-held housing enclosing a motor for driving an operating shaft either in generally rotational or orbital movement. A relatively rigid pad holder is attached to the shaft, with a sponge-like pad being carried by the holder. A cloth bonnet encompasses the pad for applying wax to the automobile. The first bonnet impregnated with wax is removed and a second cloth bonnet is installed to polish the surface to a high luster after the coating of wax has dried.
With use, these bonnets become frayed and unravel, resulting in loose threads. Due to the vibration and other forces resulting from the orbital or rotational movement, these loose threads can work their way over the top of the pad holder where the threads can become entwined with the operating shaft or other rotating components. This buildup of the threads wrapped around the shaft requires the operator to take the time consuming steps necessary to disassemble the components and cut or strip the threads from the shaft. If the accretion of threads is ignored, the performance of the waxer/polisher is reduced or, in an extreme case, the motor could burn out prematurely.